encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 120
Hiling is the one hundred twentieth episode of Encantadia. It aired on December 30, 2016. Narrative Mira was glad that Amihan could remember Lira now. Wantuk said he also remembers Lira, not as an ordinary diwata but the queen's real daughter. Amihan said her daughter cannot suffer anymore. She ordered them to return to Lireo while she would return to Hagorn. In Hathoria, the Hathors regained consciousness. Agane wonders why they lost consciousness.Episode 119. This is due to the vial that lifted off Ether's curse, which was also experienced by Amihan, Wantuk and Wahid. All others have experienced this off-screen. Hagorn felt the presence of a diwata and was about to pick up his sword, but high pressure wind closed his hands into fists and bound them in that state. Amihan appeared and said Hagorn could not use his gems. Amihan threatened to deprive all Hathoria of air, unless he reveals where her daughter is. Lira regains consciousness, still sealed within the tree. She wonders if the drink had taken effect. She prays to the Lord that everyone remembers her now, because she has no plans of spending Christmas there. Ybrahim regains consciousness. He wonders what happened to him. Two Sapiryans approached him and said the Queen of Lireo is there. Amihan arrived with Mira, Wahid and Wantuk. Amihan told Ybrahim that Lira needed their help. Ybrahim asked what happened to their daughter and where she is. Mira was glad that Ybrahim also remembers Lira. Ybrahim ordered the Sapiryan soldiers to keep their watch and to make sure the enemies would not be able to enter. Amihan held Ybrahim's hand and said they should save their daughter. The five teleported away. Agane asked why Hagorn told them where Lira is. Hagorn said Ether will have to deal with them. Amihan's group teleported to Etheria. She shouted for Ether to come out and show them where Lira is. Lira said that it's almost Christmas and she is not yet with her family. Amihan continues shouting for Ether to appear. Ybrahim thinks she might not be there, and told Amihan they could look somewhere else. Amihan asked what about Lira. Ybrahim said they would find her. Amihan walked, and the group followed her. Lira consoles herself, saying that even if she is not with them, what is important is that she still loves them. Lira weeps as she remembers Muyak, Wantuk, Wahid, Imaw, Paopao; Danaya, Kahlil, Emre; Dado, Amanda; Amihan and Ybrahim. Lira prays to the Lord, saying that whatever happens to her now, she would like to thank him for all the blessings and all those who loved her. Lira noticed that the tree is shaking. Wahid pointed out a tree to the queen. It was shaking and glowed blue. The tree was closing around Lira. Amihan used the Air Gem on the tree, which was pulverized. Lira embraced Amihan. Ybrahim kissed Lira on the forehead. Lira said she thought she would never see them again, and that they would never be able to remember her. She said she is very glad to see them again. Ybrahim told Lira not to weep anymore, for she is safe. Amihan thanked Emre that they have found her. Amihan said they should return to Lireo. The family group hugged. Lira said it is time to return home. Lira saw Mira and embraced her. Mira said she didn't know what happened and what Lira had done, but she succeeded and congratulated her. Lira thanked Mira, as well as Wantuk and Wahid. Wahid pushed Wantuk aside and approached Lira to congratulate her. Wahid asked if he could embrace her, but Ybrahim and Wantuk pushed him back. Mira said they have to return to Lireo, for there were preparations there. They teleport away in two groups: Amihan, Lira and Ybrahim, and Wantuk, Mira and Wahid. Aquil is fixing a bouquet of flowers. Muros approached him and asked for whom that is for. Aquil asked if it is necessary to make that question. Muros asked if he still has hopes for a relationship with Sang'gre Danaya, even though she is always angry with him and tells him bad things. Aquil said Muros is mistaken to think that she is angry with him, for that is not true. Aquil said it is Muros who should reassess whether he has any chance with Danaya, and leaves him. Muros ordered Abog to find fruits, immediately. Imaw approached Paopao and noticed that he is sad. Imaw asked if the Christmas tree was badly made. Paopao said it was not about the tree, but he remembers his family and misses them. Imaw told Paopao not to be sad, for they are also his family. Danaya heard the conversation. Danaya approached Paopao and asked if the feast is enough. Paopao scratched his head and asked why Amihan and Mira are not yet there. Paopao thinks they might have forgotten Christmas. Wantuk, Mira, Wahid, Amihan, Lira, and Ybrahim appeared and said "Avisala." Paopao was glad to see Lira, who said that she fulfilled her promise to him. She said "Merry Christmas," and Paopao embraced her. Pirena was walking to and fro. When Gurna arrived, she asked if she had seen Ybrahim. Gurna said she had not seen Ybrahim for some time. She thinks he is resting or has left his soldiers for some time, and said it is a good opportunity to attack. Pirena disagreed, and said it is an opportunity for her leave as well. Muros, Aquil, Paopao, Danaya, Amihan, Ybrahim, Wantuk and Wahid occupied seats on a long side of the table. Mira sat on one of the short ends of the table, beside Imaw, who was standing between her and Muros, while Lira sat at the opposite end beside Wahid. Ybrahim tells Amihan that he feels ashamed for leaving the soldiers and his other comrades in Sapiro. He decides to leave, but Amihan tells him to stay for that night, for Lira. Lira rose up and told the queen that she thanks her for letting her and Paopao celebrate Christmas in Lireo. Lira said she wanted to buy them gifts, but since shopping malls don't exist there, she'd sing for them instead. Lira sings "Silent Night." Alena weeps while she remembers her son Kahlil and the moments when she realized that Ybrahim loves Amihan. Lira then sings another song. Danaya noticed Paopao's sadness and asked him about it. Paopao said he remembered his mother and father. Danaya told Amihan that she has to tell her something. Amihan also noticed Paopao's sadness. There was applause when Lira finished her song. Lira greeted them Merry Christmas. Pirena appeared in Lireo. Mira saw her but she just looked away. Pirena teleported away. Lira tells her father about her journey to Devas. Alena is in Lireo, listening to their conversation. Ybrahim says he is proud of Lira, and that she is truly the daughter of Amihan and Ybrahim. Amihan arrived and asked what they were talking about. Lira said they were only having a conversation, and said they should group hug. Alena teleported away after seeing that. Lira then said she wanted them to kiss her simultaneously, at the cheeks. As they were about to do so, Lira swiftly backed away, making her parents kiss each other. Amihan was surprised and covered her lips after. Amihan was upset, but Ybrahim reminded her that it was her daughter. Lira's Christmas song For the lyrics, see Lira's Christmas song. Trivia *First on-screen kiss of Ybrahim and Amihan. References